World is Mine - NaruSasu Vers
by Kirakira Holic
Summary: "Aku akan selalu menuruti semua yang kau inginkan. Jika aku melanggarnya, sama saja dengan aku mengkhianatimu." - "...yakin?" (NARUSASU) - HAPPY READING!


Suara tapakan kaki terdengar cukup keras dari dalam kamar seorang pemuda yang memang saat ini tengah bolak-balik menuju almari dan juga kasurnya, kamarnya yang cukup luas membuat dirinya merasa lelah sendiri.

"Hm..." pemuda itu tersenyum tipis melihat tampilan dirinya pada sebuah cermin. Setelah merapikan rambutnya yang memang sudah jabrik kebelakang dari lahir, ia pun keluar dari kamar dan tak lupa untuk menutup pintunya kembali.

Ia pun berjalan dengan santai dan membuka pintu depan rumahnya, ia mati-matian menahan senyumnya saat melihat seorang pemuda lain tengah berdiri membelakanginya.

"Tumben tidak telat.." gumamnya pelan dan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian sang pemuda yang kini tengah memandangnya seraya meringis.

"Tega sekali kau menyapaku dengan kalimat itu Teme.." balas sang pemuda berambut pirang.

Ia pun hanya mendengus lalu berdiri di samping pemuda yang telah menjadi kekasihnya semenjak 2 tahun yang lalu. "Hari ini aku ingin menuju ke kebun tomat, tidak ada bantahan." Ujarnya final.

Sang pemuda pirang hanya tersenyum tipis lalu meraih tangan kanan miliknya dengan perlahan,

"Aku tidak mungkin menolak keinginanmu, karena menolak keinginanmu sama saja dengan aku mengkhianatimu.." dan dia pun mencium lama telapak tangan pucat itu.

()()()HIME-SAMA TO OUJI-SAMA()()()

WORLD IS MINE  
(NaruSasu Version)

Disclaimer :

Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance and Humor

Rating : T

Pair : Tentu saja NARUSASU

Warning : Sedikit OOC! Tapi sekali lagi nggak sampe bikin tuh karakter yang harusnya bersifat A menjadi bersifat Z, Typo(s), Boys Love, dan lain-lain (?)

A/N : Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Hatsune Miku yang berjudul World is Mine, tentunya tidak sama persis dengan lirik lagunya. Yang sudah pernah dengerin lagunya pasti punya gambaran tentang fic ini kan?

Oh iya, Author juga bakal buat versi USUK nya. Yang suka pair dari fandom *Hetalia Axis Power* silahkan mampir ya

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Jarak antara rumah Sasuke dan kebun teh yang di maksud sekitar 3 km saja, karena itulah mereka pun memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki dari pada menggunakan kendaraan, juga karena dengan berjalana kaki membuat jarak diantara mereka semakin dekat.

"Ehem!"

"..."

"Ehem! Ehem!"

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan di pinggir jalan, lalu memandang Sasuke dengan khawatir, "Kau batuk ya? Kenapa tidak bilang. Kita bisa menaiki sepeda kalau kau tidak mau naik mobil." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya lalu memandang Naruto sinis, "Kau ini memang tidak berubah ya?" bukannya menjawab, Sasuke pun malah balas bertanya.

"Tidak berubah apanya?" dan Naruto yang lola pun tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan, ah lebih tepatnya pernyataan Sasuke.

"Lupakan saja." Balas Sasuke malas lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia malas membahasnya karena sama saja dengan ia merajuk, seorang Uchiha tidak boleh merajuk, walaupun hanya 'kelihatannya' sekalipun.

"Ayolah katakan kepadaku, aku benar-benar tidak tahu maksudmu Sasuke..."pinta Naruto memelas, ia tidak mau Sasuke marah kepadanya karena ia tidak tahu apa yang Sasuke maksud.

Bagaimana bisa ia mengerti jika dalam keadaan apapun, wajah datar itu selalu melekat di wajah sang Uchiha? Biasanya sih ia memang selalu bisa mengetahui maksud yang sang Uchiha kode kan kepadanya, tetapi kali ini ia tidak memiliki ide.

"Aku bilang lupakan saja."

Naruto menghela nafas tak mengerti lalu mengejar langkah Sasuke yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Ia memperhatikan Sasuke dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, mencari 'Ehem!' yang dimaksudkan Sasuke tadi.

Setelah lima belas menit – Benar-benar lima belas menit – Naruto pun menyadari apa maksud 'Ehem!" yang di suarakan Sasuke kepadanya.

"Beli baju dan sepatu dimana?" tanyanya santai.

Wajah Sasuke pun memerah sempurna.

'Akhirnya kau sadar juga baka!' yah, memang itulah yang ingin Sasuke katakan kepada Naruto.

Eh, memang Sasuke benar-benar mengatakan maksudnya kepada Naruto ya?

"Apaan sih, aku sudah membelinya sejak lama." Ujar Sasuke datar. Tidak akan ia biarkan Naruto menyadari jika saat ini perasaannya bertolak belakang dengan wajahnya.

Naruto pun menyeringai tipis lalu mencubit keras pipi Sasuke sebagai bentuk kegemasannya. Padahal dia sendiri yang mengkodekan hal itu kepada dirinya. Tetapi saat ia telah menyadarinya, kenapa pemuda itu malah mengelak?

"Cih! Apa maksudmu dobe?!"

"Aku hanya gemas dengan tingkahmu _Hime-sama_ ~ Jujur sedikit kenapa sih, lagi pula seleramu juga bagus, entah kenapa kau jadi lebih indah hari ini."

Jika Sasuke seorang gadis atau pun Uke genit, mungkin ia telah berteriak 'Kyaaa!' lalu jatuh pingsan dengan wajah memerah dan senyum yang merekah di bibir tipisnya.

(*)

Kebun tomat dan beberapa sayur-mayur di sekitarnya adalah milik Sasuke, karena kesukaannya dengan sayuran terutama tomat, sejak kecil ia mempunyai cita-cita untuk menjadi pengusaha tomat yang sukses.

Ibunya telah meninggal saat melahirkan dirinya, dan ia pun di besarkan seorang diri oleh Ayahnya yang juga telah menyusul ibundanya saat ia berumur 6 tahun. Sejak saat itu ia hanya hidup berdua dengan kakaknya yang telah berumur 12 tahun.

Kehidupannya sangat sederhana sekali, bisa memiliki kebun 2 hektar saja sudah membuatnya sangat bersyukur. Berkat kepandaian dan pengalamannya semasa kecil, ia berhasil mengembangkan usahanya ini hingga sebesar ini.

Oh iya, sedangkan kakanya kini telah bekerja sebagai manager di perusahaan mainan Uzumaki, dan baru enam bulan yang lalu, di usianya yang ke 23 tahun Naruto baru saja dinobatkan sebagai penerus perusahaan keluarganya itu.

"Bagaimana pengirimannya?"

"Lancar seperti biasanya, Sasuke-sama."

"Bagus kalau begitu."

Setelah melihat laporan yang diberikan tangan kanannya, ia pun menyerahkan laporan itu kembali dengan wajah puas lalu berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang kini tengah mengobrol dengan beberapa pekerja kebun.

"Bagaimana? Normal?"

"Normal." Jawab Sasuke singkat, "Naruto.."

"Hm?"

Mata hitam itu memandang Naruto tanpa berkedip, "Carikan aku 5 buah tomat besar yang segar, porsi kemanisan dan keasamannya harus sama. Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Hah?" Naruto pun cengo sendiri. Ia seorang yang sangat benci sayuran, dan tomat pun termasuk di dalamnya – Walaupun masih saja ada perdeban kalau tomat itu termasuk buah-buahan atau sayur-sayuran – Jadi mana tahu tomat yang mana yang segar.

"Kau menolaknya? Bukankah kau pernah bilang jika kau menolak perintahku maka kau-"

"Baiklah." Sela Naruto cepat. Ia pun melinting lengan bajunya dan juga celana panjangnya lalu mulai berjalan memasuki area kebun tomat, "Tentu saja aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu." Dan ia pun mengecup bibir sang Uchiha.

Naruto pun mulai mencari tomat yang dimaksudkan Sasuke, ia pun mulai bertanya kepada petani-petani bagaimana ciri tomat segar yang kadar kemanisan dan juga keasamannya seimbang.

Sasuke pun hanya bisa melihat dari kejuahan dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya, tentu saja ia tidak menyuruh Naruto melakukan hal itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia berniat memasakkan masakan khusus tomat kepada Naruto yang anti sekali terhadap sayuran.

'Kebanyakan makan ramen membuat otak bodohmu semakin bodoh, baka!' batinnya senang.

"Naruto! Aku tunggu di dalam kantor!" serunya lalu tanpa menghiraukan balasan Naruto ia pun mulai berjalan memasuki kantornya. Sepanjang perjalanan, para pegawai dan juga petani kebun menghentikan pekerjaannya hanya untuk menunduk dan menyapa dirinya dengan hormat, dan ia pun membalas hal itu dengan anggukan singkat untuk menjaga kewibawaannya.

Terlepas dari itu, ia merasa sangat senang sekali di perlakukan seperti itu. Orang mana yang tidak senang saat ada seseorang menghomatimu dengan tulus seperti seorang bawahan kepada raja? Apalagi dulu ia pernah mengalami hal yang sama seperti mereka.

Tetapi tenang saja, ia bukanlah bos galak dan sombong yang hanya bisa memerintah tanpa melakukan tindakan. Saat ada pekerja baru, ia sendirilah yang menjadi tutor bagi mereka, atau pun saat akan ada panen raya, ia pun tidak ketinggalan untuk ikut memanen sayur-sayuran miliknya.

Jadi lupakan anggapan buruk kalian tentang Sasuke ya. Dia hanya seorang lelaki berumur 22 tahun yang songongnya minta ampun, dan Tsundere nya tidak ketulungan.

Pasti ada yang membuat kalian masih kesal dengan Sasuke kan? Perlakuannya kepada Naruto kan? Iya kan? Kalau masih ingin tahu, baca fanfic ini sampai selesai ya wkwkw

"Sasuke!" ia yang telah berkutat dengan berkas-berkas di atas meja kerjanya sontak memandang seseorang yang masuk ruang kerjanya tanpa permisi, ia sudah tahu siapa orang itu dan ia tidak peduli.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya datar. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya puas.

"Aku berhasil memetik buah tomat besar yang segar untukmu." Jawabnya seraya memamerkan 5 buah tomat besar yang ia masukkan kedalam plastik kepada Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah..." Sasuke pun membereskan meja kerjanya lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau bisa pulang sekarang Naruto, dan datanglah kerumahku lagi jam 6 malam." Lanjutnya seraya berjalan melewati Naruto untuk keluar ruangannya, tak lupa mengambil kantung plastik berisi tomat di tangan Naruto.

"Kenapa? Apa aku berbuat kesalahan?" Naruto pun masih berdiri di sana dan hanya menengokkan kepalanya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Pulang duluan saja, masih ada hal yang aku urus disini. Kau juga baru datang dari Jerman dan langsung kerumah ku kan? Kau pasti capek. Istirahat saja dulu..." ujarnya dengan suara yang semakin mengecil seiring langkahnya yang mulai menjauhi Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu." Naruto membalikkan badannya dan berlari kecil keluar ruangan, "Hati-hati ya Sasuke! Kalau capek jangan memaksakan diri!" serunya lalu berjalan santai keluar area perkebunan. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak peduli jika tubuhnya lelah, menemani Sasuke seharian pun ia rela melakukannya, tetapi karena itu keinginan Sasuke, maka ia tidak bisa membantahnya.

...karena mengingkari keinginan Sasuke sama saja dengan mengkhianati kekasih hatinya tersebut.

Karena Naruto sendirilah yang menginginkan hal ini.

Karena ia yakin Sasuke juga...

(*)

"Hah?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka mendengar respon dari sang Uzumaki setibanya lelaki itu mendatangi rumahnya tepat jam 6 malam.

"Apa maksud 'Hah?' mu itu, Hah?!" balasnya ketus. "Cepat duduk dan nikmati ini!" perintahnya kesal.

"Sasuke..." Naruto pun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Bukan berarti aku melanggar keinginanmu, tetapi... KAU TAHU AKU TIDAK SUKA SAYUR KAN?!" teriaknya histeris saat melihat seluruh meja makan Sasuke penuh dengan makanan dengan dominasi sayur-sayuran.

"Nggak usah teriak juga dobe!" balas Sasuke keras, ia menarik kursi meja makan lalu ganti menarik Naruto dengan paksa, "Cepat duduk dan makan sayuran itu sampai habis!"

"Ta-tapi Sasu-"

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian! Kau sudah berjanji akan menuruti semua keinginanku dan jika kau melanggarnya maka kau sama saja dengan mengkhianatiku kan?! Karena kau menganggapku 'Hime-sama – Hime-sama' atau apalah itu, KAU HARUS MENURUTI KEINGINANKU! MAKAN!"

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, Sasuke saat ini bak orang ke setanan. Dengan cepat pemuda Uchiha itu mengambil piring lalu menuangkan nasi, tidak lupa dengan berbagai macam sayuran yang sudah ia masak sedari sore tadi.

"Cepat makan dobe!" Sasuke pun menaruh – dengan sedikit membanting – piring yang sudah ia siapkan di hadapan Naruto lalu berdiri dengan memegang kedua pinggangnya, "Kalau tidak, hubungan kita sampai sini saja! Aku tidak mau memiliki pasangan kurang gizi sepertimu!"

Dengan terpaksa, ia pun mulai menyendok nasi di piring, dan tidak lupa lauk sayur yang sebegitu banyaknya Sasuke sediakan untuk dirinya. Ia pun mulai menyuapkan sendok itu ke arah mulutnya sendiri dan mengunyah sayur-mayur itu dengan susah payah.

Ia melirik Sasuke sekilas dan ia tidak kaget lagi saat melihat seringai penuh kemenangan terpampang jelas di wajah sang Uchiha.

"Ada apa? Mau tambah? Oke, dengan senang hati." Sasuke pun mulai menyendok sayur bayam – dan juga irisan tomat – lalu menaruhnya ke piring Naruto yang sebetulnya masih penuh dengan sayuran.

..dan lagi-lagi Naruto memakannya denga terpaksa.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu dan Sasuke hanya berdiri diam dan memperhatikan Naruto tengah memakan makan malamnya dengan setengah hati. Mendadak ia merasa gagal dan juga... sedih.

Padahal ia sudah berusaha membuat sayuran itu seenak mungkin agar Naruto nyaman memakan sayur yang paling dibencinya itu. Padahal ia sudah berkali-kali bertanya kepada pegawai-pegawai wanita yang telah memiliki anak bagaimana cara agar anak mereka yang membenci sayuran bisa atau mau saja memakan benda 'Hijau' itu dengan suka hati. Padahal-

-Ini semua kan untuk kesehatan Naruto juga.

Ia telah bertanya kepada kakaknya bagaimana keadaan Naruto selama bekerja, apalagi saat ia bekerja di luar negerti. Sesuai perkiraannya, pemuda itu hanya memakan masakan cepat saji atau pun ramen.

Tentu saja ia khawatir tentang hal itu. Ia yang seorang pengusaha tomat dan sayuran lainnya bahkan tidak bisa membuat kekasihnya sendiri menjadi penyuka sayuran, ah tidak berharap muluk-muluk, melihat Naruto memakan sayuran satu minggu sekali saja sudah membuatnya beryukur.

Ia pun menundukan kepalanya, "Kalau tidak suka, jangan dipaksakan. Hentikan saja."

Naruto yang sedang makan pun lekas menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang Sasuke heran.

"Apa maksud-" ia membelalak saat melihat raut sedih yang kentara dan jelas sekali dari raut wajah Sasuke, "-mu?"

Sasuke pun merebut piring milik Naruto lalu membawanya kebelakang, ia membuang makanan itu ke tempat sampah lalu menaruh begitu saja piring kosong itu ke dalam bak cuci piring.

"Sasuke..."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sangat membenci sayuran hingga memakan masakanku saja kau merasa jijik." Sasuke membuka keran air di bak cuci lalu membasuh wajahnya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sesak di dadanya hingga membuat sudut matanya mengeluarkan air mata yang tertahan, "Kau bisa pulang dan mencari makanan lain yang lebih enak diluar sana."

Tidak ada balasan dari Naruto dan itu cukup membuat Sasuke semakin jika Naruto telah pergi dan melakukan hal yang ia ucapkan tadi. Ia mencengkram apron biru – Yang ternyata belum ia lepas sedari tadi – mengingat jika hubungan mereka benar-benar akan berakhir di hari ini.

Ia akan membasuh wajahnya lagi ketika mendengar suara dentingan sumpit dengan piring dan juga suara mangkok yang bergeser di belakangnya. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang tak percaya Naruto yang kini tengah memakan masakan sayuran miliknya dengan raut wajah puas.

"Maafkan aku, tetapi setelah di rasakan lebih dalam lagi memang sayur ini lebih enak dari sayur yang pernah aku makan. Terima kasih ya, _Hime-sama._ "

Dan untuk kali ini, ia tidak akan memarahi Naruto yang memanggilnya 'Hime-sama – Hime-sama' lagi.

"Ayo kita makan bersama Sasuke!" ajak Naruto yang masih lahap memakan makanannya.

Sasuke memandangnya tanpa arti lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

" _Biarkan aku menjadi kekasihmu.."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Karena aku mencintaimu, dan sangat menyayangimu."_

" _Bagaimana kau bisa membuktikannya?"_

" _Kau akan selalu aku anggap sebagai 'Hime-sama' ku dan aku akan selalu menuruti semua keingianmu, jika aku melanggarnya, maka sama saja dengan aku mengkhianatimu."_

Besoknya mereka pun memutuskan untuk berkencan di kota, banyak sekali tempat yang mereka kunjungi dan salah satunya adalah taman bermain.

"Wahh kayaknya naik itu seru deh!"

"Eh, yang itu juga keren sih!"

"Yahh kok malah antri panjang banget!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah Naruto yang sangat kekanakan sekali. Pemuda berambut pirang itu berlari ke sana kemari untuk melihat berbagai wahana 'Menakjubkan' di taman bermain ini, dan dia sendiri hanya berjalan santai di belakangnya.

Eh kok malah jalannya pisah-pisah begitu sih, ini kencan atau Sasuke sedang jadi babysitternya Naruto?

Ia berhenti sejenak dan membiarkan Naruto berkicau ria tentang betapa menyenangkannya permainan di taman bermain ini, ia lelah harus mengikuti Naruto yang minta naik ini dan itu tetapi tidak dilakukannya.

Saat ingin mengikuti Naruto kembali tanpa sengaja mata hitamnya melihat sepasang kekasih – Lelaki dan Perempuan – tengah berjalan bersama dan antusias bersama-sama pula saat melihat suatu wahana, dan satu lagi..

..Mereka bergandengan tangan.

Sasuke pun dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya, 'Bu-bukan berarti aku ingin bergandengan tangan, tetapi me-mereka sangat menggelikan sekali.' Batinnya gugup lalu memandang ke depan kembali dan tidak melihat Naruto sama sekali.

"Dimana dia?" monolognya pelan lalu mulai berjalan mencari Naruto. Ia mengalihkan pandangannay sebentar saja pemuda pirang itu sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

Bagaikan mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami, Sasuke yang sudah mengelilingi taman yang luas ini 2 kali tidak juga bertemu dengan Naruto.

'Apa pirang bodoh itu tidak menyadarinya juga? Sialan!' batinnya kesal lalu mendudukan dirinya di tempat duduk yang disediakan pihak taman. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk diam disini dan membiarkan Naruto yang mencarinya. Ya kalau dia sadar jika ada yang hilang sih.

Krek..

Dahan pohon yang melindungi dirinya dari sengatan panas matahari berderit-derit dan membuat telinganya ngilu. Tetapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak pindah karena tempat duduk ini satu-satunya masih kosong dan nyaman. Sudah lima belas menit berlalu dan pemuda kuningnya itu tidak juga muncul untuk mencarinya.

'Apa dia benar-benar tidak sadar jika aku berpisah dengannya?!' batinnya geram lalu berniat berdiri dari duduknya sebelum suara teriakan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Awas! Dahan pohonnya akan jatuh!" dan benar saja, saat sapuan angin yang lumayan kencang menerjang, dahan pohon yang sudah rapuh itu terjatuh dan akan mengenai Sasuke yang masih belum siap akan jatuhnya dahan pohon yang jatuh dengan cepatnya itu, sebelum sesuatu menarik lengannya untuk menjauhi dahan pohon yang langsung terbelah menjadi dua dan merusak tempat duduk di bawahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Tidak ada yang terluka kan?" Sasuke masih belum bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, seluruh sarafnya seakan terputus saat merasakan tubuhnya direngkuh dengan eratnya oleh seseorang yang memiliki aroma yang sangat familiar.

"Oi Sasuke!" ia pun memfokuskan penglihatannya dan sedikit merenggangkan pelukan untuk melihat wajah sang penyelamat yang kini memandang sangat khawatir.

"Naruto?"

"Iya, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kita pulang saja ya?"

Sebelum ia bisa membalas, Naruto telah mengangkat tubuhnya ala bridal lalu membawanya menuju parkiran mobil.

Naruto membuka pintu mobil miliknya dengan susah payah lalu meletakkan Sasuke dengan pelan di sebelah kursi pengemudi. Naruto sendiri pun lekas menutup pintu dan berjalan ke seberang dan memasuki bangku pemudi.

"Apa ada yang terluka? Apa perlu kita pergi ke ruma sa-"

"Bodoh.." sela Sasuke pelan, "Aku baik-baik saja bodoh, kau tidak perlu mengangkatku seperti tadi." Ujarnya sedikit malu, ia tidak tahu lagi harus menaruh wajahnya dimana saat tanpa sengaja ada orang kenalannya yang melihatnya di perlakukan seperti itu di depan umum.

"Tapi tadi kau lemas sekali!" balas Naruto sedikit membentak lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Bagaimana sih pengelolaan taman itu? Kok bisa-bisanya ada bahaya seperti itu, apa tanaman-tanaman disana nggak pernah di periksa? Bagaimana jika ada korban lain karena kelalaian mereka." Dan ia pun meletakkan ponsel itu di telinganya, ia tengah menghubungi manajer taman bermain dan berniat protes.

Sebelum Sasuke merebut ponsel miliknya dan mematikan sambungan dengan paksa, "Katakan saja nanti jika kau sudah tenang. Aku kan korbannya, kenapa malah kau yang marah-marah tidak jelas? Seharusnya akulah yang marah."

Naruto menghela nafasnya, mencoba mengatur dirinya agar lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, "Tetapi tadi itu sangat berbahaya sekali Sasuke, jika ranting saja mengenai dirimu aku masih bisa memaafkan mereka karena tidak terlalu membuatmu terluka. Tapi tadi itu dahan pohon yang cukup besar, dan bahkan tempat duduk besi di bawahnya juga ikut rusak." Ujarnya lirih. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, jika saja aku tidak terlalu fokus dengan wahana permainan dan lebih memperhatikanmu. Mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi.." sesalnya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga dengan ke-baka-anmu itu bodoh.." gumam Sasuke lalu merengkuh kepala Naruto yang masih menunduk. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menyisiri rambut Naruto yang cukup lebat, sedangkan tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengelus punggung Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menyadari jika ada yang tidak beres dengan dahan pohon itu, tetapi aku tetap duduk disana seperti orang bodoh. Ini tidak sepenuhnya salahmu atau pun pihak taman bermain." Ujarnya menenangkan.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hati Sasuke, ia benar-benar sangat senang bisa memeluk Naruto saat ini dan ia merasa tambah senang saat Naruto membalas pelukannya dan merengkuh pinggangnya. Tubuh Naruto terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman sekali, dan itu membuatnya sangat betah saat Naruto tengah memeluknya.

Ehem! Tentu saja ia tidak akan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Cukup hanya Tuhan dan dia yang tahu perasaan senang ini.

" _Arigatou... Hime-sama.._ "

"Hn."

'Aku juga sangat berterima kasih kepadamu... _Ouji-sama._ '

~.END.~


End file.
